


It's Been A Long Day

by Phineasflynns



Category: South Park
Genre: It's nsfw a little at the beginning and then thats that, M/M, NSFW, but really only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle has had a long day, and Stan is there to make it better. Even if he does it by dragging him to Bebe's Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> They are aged up in this. Both are 20 and in college.

Kyle sighs as he walks down the halls to the small campus apartment he shares with Stan, his textbooks heavy in his arms, posture hunched in exhaustion, eyes almost shut as he approaches the door. He's had a long day- he's been up since 5 in the morning planning out a paper that he wouldn't have time to write later, and then he'd had class after class after class all day, 2 of which he had to give presentations in, the other 2 demanding papers and assignments handed in. He feels like he hasn't slept in weeks, which is probably true considering that on the upcoming Monday he once again has several projects due, and the single class he had on Tuesday has an essay due and a test scheduled.

He almost drops his books when he pulls his hand away from his chest to open the door, and he stumbles forward against the surface as he tries to balance them in his hand and prevent them from dropping to the floor. He barely succeeds, almost sending himself to the floor along with the books, and he can't help the pitiful groan of frustration that escapes him.

"Only one more year." he whispers to himself, and the thought it comforting. Only one more year left of university, and he and Stan are done.

He kicks the door shut behind him and heads through the small apartment, placing his books on the kitchen counter, turning toward the fridge and groaning. He'd forgotten about the Halloween party Bebe was throwing tonight. In fact, he'd forgotten it was even Halloween today.

"Fuck." he hisses, and a hand lifts to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighs and turns around, only now realizing that he hadn't yet been greeted by Stan.

Which, honestly, was strange. Kyle was always out of classes later than Stan was, and every day as soon as he walked through the door Stan was there to catch him and his books as he all but fell through the door, and then gently press their lips together and make Kyle's day feel so much better than it was.

He blinks, thinking maybe if he closes his eyes, when he opens them Stan will be there, and he frowns when he isn't. With another sigh he steps out of the kitchen and down the hall, grasping Stan's doorknob and pushing it open, yelping when he spots Stan on his back on the bed with his hand down his pants.

Stan all but shrieks and jerks his hand away from his cock, but he knows Kyle knows, and Kyle takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he smirks at Stan. Stan's face flushes darker and Kyle steps through the door and kicks that one shut as well. He lifts his shirt off as he approaches, and he climbs onto the bed and straddles Stan's hips. He forces himself not to groan when he feels Stan's erection pressing into his ass, and Stan hisses and shivers beneath him.

"Couldn't even wait until I was home?" Kyle whispers playfully, leaning down to gently press their lips together, and he instantly feels better, tension melting from him as he deepens the kiss, sighing happily when Stan's hands grasp at him and pull him closer.

When the kiss breaks Kyle lifts himself off of Stan enough to pull the blanket off of him, and he feels Stan shuffle to kick it the rest of the way off and onto the floor. Their lips meet again and Kyle all but melts, hands lifting to cup Stan's cheeks, and for a brief moment he's overwhelmed by just how much he loves the man beneath him.

He knows he's in it for the long haul- he has been since he met the raven. He just didn't know it yet. He pulls back and laughs softly- he remembers a time when he never thought Stan would love him back. If only his ten-year-old self could see them now. He laughs harder at the thought, bowing his head and nuzzling it into Stan's chest, and Stan chuckles softly.

"What's funny?" he prompts gently

"How much I love you." he whispers tenderly, and before Stan can press for more he kisses him again. He'll tell him the full story later.

Stan doesn't hesitate to kiss back, and Kyle smiles into it, pulling back and shuffling down the ravens body.

"Kyle?" he asks breathlessly, and Kyle smiles, hand closing around the ravens cock. Stan's hips jerk and he grunts in the back of his throat, and Kyle leans down and parts his lips, taking Stan's length into his mouth in one go.

A cry escapes the raven and his hips buck, and Kyle moans around it, enthusiastically bobbing his head as Stan's fingers tangle into his hair. Kyle swallows around him and Stan cries out, shuddering, and Kyle can tell he was already close before he was interrupted. His hands grasp Stan's hips, nails digging in, and the raven shudders.

"K-Kyle!" he cries out, and Kyle swallows around him again, pulling back to tease the tip with his tongue before plunging back down, and that sends Stan over the edge with a drawn out cry of the redhead's name as he spills into his mouth, and Kyle doesn't hesitate to swallow.

He pulls back with a smile at the raven and licks his lips, and Stan groans. A second later, Kyle's head hits the pillows and Stan is over him, pressing kisses down his neck and across his shoulders, and Kyle whimpers, gasping when Stan's hand slips between his thighs and palms him through his jeans. Kyle whimpers and his hips buck toward the friction, a soft moan escapes him when Stan presses harder.

"Stan," he breathes raggedly. "I want you to fuck me."

Stan groans and nods, and he shifts so he can unbutton Kyle's jeans and slowly pull them off, boxers following. When they're on the floor he repositions himself between the redheads legs and captures Kyle's lips in a kiss once more, humming softly as the redhead's fingers tangle into his hair. He rolls their hips together and Kyle gasps weakly, and his hips buck up toward the ravens, and Kyle frees a hand and fumbles around for the lube.

When he locates the bottle he shoves it toward Stan, and the raven pulls back to take it, instantly pouring some onto his fingers and spreading it around. Kyle groans and Stan slips further down to press a finger into the redhead, and he shudders at the whine that escapes his lover.

"Stan.." he breathes, and Stan's brain stops functioning for a moment.

Kyle whines again, this time impatiently, and he wiggles his hips, and Stan forces himself back into motion, wiggling the finger deeper into Kyle before pressing in a second one. the redhead groans and his back arches off the bed. Stan wants to smirk or tease him but all he can do is whimper softly. He eagerly pumps his fingers in and out of the redhead, scissoring his fingers and pressing deeper, and Kyle gasps raggedly.

"A-Another!" its desperate and pleading, and Stan bites his lip as he presses a third finger inside the redhead. He presses deeper and almost cums on the spot when Kyle cries out and arches off the bed. "S-Stan!" his voice chokes and he shudders as Stan thrusts his fingers right back where they were. "Ah- Stan!" he bucks his hips and his nails claw at the bed. "R-Right there!"

"Shit.." Stan breathes and he presses harder against the bundle of nerves, and Kyle swears to god he sees stars.

"S-Stan I'm ready-" he chokes on the words and shudders, but Stan nods and slips his fingers out, spilling more lube across them and smearing it over his cock.

Kyle moans as Stan braces himself thrusts in, and Kyle almost screams, shuddering and arching his back off the bed.

"God-!" is all he can choke out, and Stan captures his lips in a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~

"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing?" Kyle complains for probably the tenth time on the hour long drive from their apartment to Bebe's house, and Stan offers a sympathetic smile but doesn't voice a response.

Kyle stares at him for a moment before he huffs and folds his arms over his chest. Silence falls over the car, but eventually Kyle speaks again.

"It's probably a costume party and we didn't even-" he's cut off when Stan speaks

"Kyle," the way Stan says his name is tired, but gentle and loving, and Kyle relaxes slightly in spite of himself, raising an eyebrow at the raven. "Please."

That's all he says. Kyle can't help but feel confused, and tilts his head.

"Please..?" he asks, and Stan sighs softly.

He pulls the car off the road and puts it in park, and Kyle swallows nervously as Stan turns the car off and shifts to face him. A moment later, Stan gently takes his hands and squeezes them, and offers him a warm smile.

"Can you stop being grouchy?" he asks softly, and before Kyle can protest he speaks again. "I know you don't want to be here. But Wendy called, and nobody else is dressing up-"

"That's not all I'm worried about, Stan!" he cuts him off, and Stan's eyes widen in surprise before he arches a brow and tilts his head in confusion.

"Then what?"

"This is the fist time we've seen these guys in a long time." he replies tersely, "And while we may have been dating since we were 14, nobody there knows!" his stomach clenches unpleasantly at the thought. "What are they going to think?"

"Ky," Stan's voice is tinged with amusement. "Babe, even if they didn't know officially, they probably suspected. They used to make jokes about us being gay all the time. They probably know. They all know we're living together."

Kyle blinks. Then blinks again. He feels briefly frustrated that everything sounds so simple when Stan is saying it, but he realizes it is that simple, isn't it? Besides, why should he care what they think? He loves Stan, so to hell with them. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs, and leans forward, gently pressing their lips together.

"Besides," Stan adds when they part. "It's not like your mother will be there."

Kyle instantly feels sick again.

~~~~~~~~~

When they arrive they're enthusiastically greeted by Wendy, whom is clad in purple shorts and a white tank top, and she all but leaps into Stan's arms, overjoyed to be seeing him again after years apart. She giggles softly when shes set back on the ground, and her cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry, I got a little excited there." she giggles once more and wraps her arms around Kyle, greeting him happily, not leaping on him because she knows he wouldn't appreciate that.

"Hi, Wendy." he chuckles softly, and sees the relief on Stan's face when he doesn't behave like a 'grumpy pants' as Stan likes to call him.

They walk through the house, following Wendy until they reach Bebe, whom wastes no time in throwing her arms around both of them eagerly, and Stan can tell she's already had a bit too much to drink. He laughs and pats her back, and she stumbles off to find Kenny and Butters, and Wendy rolls her eyes, buttering about cutting her off from the alcohol.

They gradually reuinite with old friends, exchanging pleasantries and hello's, and each one makes Kyle more and more uncomfortable until he's almost physically struggling not to grab Stan's hand. Stan's smile is gently and comforting, as if he senses Kyle's discomfort, and he probably does, and Kyle sighs softly.

It's an hour later that they're finally left alone, having said hello to everyone present.

"Stan," Kyle asks softly, gently grabbing his shoulder. "Can you come outside with me for a minute?"

"Sure." he murmurs, excusing himself from Craig, Token and Clyde to follow Kyle out onto the balcony.

Once they're out of sight, Stan's hand gently finds Kyle's. They lean on the banister, Kyle's head gently leaning against Stan's shoulder, and Stan can feel the tension draining from the redhead's body.

"If they tell my mom..." Kyle mumbles

"Ky your mom probably already knows. My mom too."

Kyle sighs, knowing Stan is probably right, but he says nothing. They stand in silence for what feels like hours, both content to stand together in their own little world and ignore the pulsing music in the house behind them. But eventually, they have to face reality.

"We should go back inside." Stan sighs

"Yeah." Neither moves for a minute, but eventually Stan pushes away from the railing. He stops moving when Kyle tugs his hand gently. "Kiss me?"

Stan swallows thickly, heart pounding in his chest at the tender request, and he nods as his free hand lifts to land on Kyle's cheek.

"Always." he whispers

Their lips gently meet, and Kyle's hands lift to the back of Stan's neck as Stan wraps his arms around Kyle's waist and pulls their bodies flush together. The kiss remains gentle and tender, full of reassurances that they would make it through the night and everything would be fine.

"I love you." Stan whispers when they part their lips for a brief moment, and Kyle smiles and gently bites Stan's lower lip, tugging it between his teeth before he whispers a response.

"I love you too."

Their lips meet again, and this time Kyle parts his lips slightly so their tongues can meet, and his fingers gently play with the hair on the back of Stan's neck as he presses closer, content in their own little world where it's just the two of them.

And then the back door opens.

"Kyle, honey, come on!" Sheila urges, and Kyle almost faints as he pulls his lips from Stan's, wide and terrified green eyes falling upon his mother.

"Mom!?" he squawks, and she grins and gestures for him to follow her. "Mom what are you doing here?!"

"Kyle, honey this isn't just a Halloween party, now come on! You too, Stan!" her voice is amused and Stan looks like he's going to pass out and puke all at once, the look increasing when his mother runs up beside Sheila and urges them to follow.

"I think I'm going to puke." Stan chokes out as they separate themselves fully and follow their mothers.

"I think I'm going to fucking drop dead." Kyle squeaks out

Their hearts are practically in their throats as they follow their mothers, and Stan almost collapses when he locks gazes with his father- Kyle is the only thing that keeps him standing. Kyle squeezes his hand gently, repressing the feeling of nausea he gets as they pass how own father, and he squeezes Stan's hand tighter and shifts closer to the raven.

"Are they going to split us up?" Stan squeaks out, voice barely a whisper, and Kyle only barely hears it over the frantic beating of his heart.

He can't bring himself to answer.

The reach the living room, and all of their closes friends are gathered, and Stan's grip on Kyle's hand tightens to the point of pain, but Kyle returns the grip.

"Boys," Sharon starts, a wide smile on her face, but Stan doesn't feel any less petrified

"Congratulations!" Wendy chirps, eyes shining.

"Huh?" Kyle squeaks out

"We know about your relationship." Gerald puts in, and Stan feels the room start spinning.

"We've always known, honestly." Randy chuckles.

Stan hits the ground a second later.

"Stan!?" Kyle shrieks, and he's the only thing that stops Stan's head from hitting the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stan comes to, the first thing he sees is Kyle's concerned face only centimetres from his own, and he can't stop the dopey grin that graces his lips.

"Kyle," he whispers. "I had the craziest dream-" He breaks off when he hears giggles, and his jaw drops.

"That wasn't a dream, Stan." Kyle smiles nervously. "They- They know. All of them."

"Oh jesus." Is all Stan chokes out. A moment later he sits up. "I think I'm going to puke."

"Please don't, this is my favourite sweater." Kyle wrinkles his nose as he leans back a bit

Stan blinks

"That's my sweater!"

"Exactly!"

Kyle sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend playfully, and the familiarity of his boyfriends teasing makes the nausea fade.

"Are you okay, honey?" he turns his head and meets his mothers gaze. "I didn't think you'd faint."

"I-" he blinks again, before he raises a brow "Why didn't you tell us you knew?!"

"We were trying to wait for you to tell us yourselves." Randy shrugs and smirks slightly. "But since it's been 6 years and there still wasn't a confession.." He trails off and Gerald picks up

"We decided we'd call you out on it instead."

Stan puts his head in his hands and groans, and Kyle can't help but giggle softly as he gently rubs Stan's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, this could be worse." Kyle admits as Stan twirls him across the deck they had been on a few hours ago.

"True. They could have tried to separate us." Stan agrees

Kyle's grip on him tightens and he shakes his head.

"That isn't happening."

Stan pulls him closer and presses their lips together tenderly, eyes shining at the redhead

"I know." he swallows thickly and Kyle rubs his hands across the larger boys shoulders.

"You're tense."

"I need a minute, alright?" Stan slips free, "I'll be right back. Wait here for me?"

"Oh. Sure." Kyle offers a smile, and Stan slips away.

It's easy for him to find Gerald and he gently tugs his arm. Gerald catches his eye and smirks as he allows Stan to lead him to an empty hallway.

"What can I do for you?" he asks warmly, and Stan swallows thickly and chokes on his own tongue for a second as he struggles to formulate words.

"I- That is I- What I mean to say is-" Gerald chuckles softly, and Stan is suddenly undoubtedly sure that the man knows why he's been pulled aside, so Stan spits out, "I want to marry your son."

Gerald only smiles at him, and Stan feels like he might faint again, and then Gerald nods.

"Alright."

"A-Alright?" he chokes, eyes wide in surprise, and Gerald nods and pats him on the shoulder.

"Stan, you're already practically married in my eyes." he squeezes his shoulder and Stan has to lean against the wall so he doesn't collapse.

"Thank you." he rasps

"Any time, son." he slips away, and Stan's head is spinning and he can hardly breathe hes so excited.

With newfound confidence, he bolts back across the house to where he left Kyle.

Kyle smiles when Stan returns, and sighs happily as he wraps his arms around the taller man. Stan holds him tight.

"Ky, I have to tell you something." he begins

"What's up?" he asks warmly

Stan takes a step back, and he's vaguely surprised he can still breathe as he stares down into Kyle's warm gaze. Concern enters Kyle's gaze as he notices how frazzled and nervous Stan looks, and he almost asks what's wrong when he catches sight of movement in his peripheral vision. He turns, and his gaze locks on their parents in the window.

"Sta-" he breaks off as he turns back to face Stan, and the raven is on his knee in front of him. Kyle stops breathing for a moment, eyes wide in shock, and when he does remember to breathe its a ragged and choked gasp.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks worriedly

"Fine! Go- uh- go on!" he assures him

Stan's blush darkens but he nods and reaches into his coat pocket as he begins speaking,

"Kyle," he begins, and Kyle can feel tears springing to his eyes and his hands shaking. "I- I-" he looks up and smiles sheepishly. "I knew what I wanted to say but now that I'm looking up at you my mind is blank."

Kyle can't help the breathless laugh that escapes him and he lifts a hand to cover his mouth, fingers trembling against his lips.

"Yeah?" He mumbles from behind his hand

"Kyle you're... My best friend.. You're the love of my life, and I've always known we were meant to be together forever- ever since I laid eyes on you I knew I needed you in my life. I didn't realize until I was ten just what way I wanted." he laughs softly, and Kyle lets out a half laugh and half sob, embarassed by how he's reacting to this but too excited to care. "I love you more than anything and I-" he chokes and clears his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Their gazes lock as he asks the question, and Kyle almost collapses. All he can do is nod, the tears overflowing as Stan timidly holds up a ring.

"Of course." he chokes out, and Stan looks visibly relieved. "Of course!" he repeats, and he can feel that Stan is shaking as he slips the ring onto the proper finger.

Kyle can't control himself anymore and before Stan can even stand up he throws himself at the raven, pressing their lips together gently over and over again, holding him close, and he knows Stan is crying as well when he presses his lips to the ravens damp cheek.

"I love you," he breathes, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Stan replies as he holds him as close as possible, and Kyle clings to him, unwilling to break the embrace, unaware of anything but Stan. "I love you so much."


End file.
